Poupée chérie
by Hachiiko
Summary: Pansy se fie à sa poupée le jour de son mariage, n'ouvrant pas ses yeux au bonheur qu'elle a juste devant elle. Mais il suffit parfois qu'on nous dise la vérité pour que les œillères détachent.


**Auteur**: Hachii of source.

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: DracoxPansy parce que c'est le bien è.é

**Raiting**: Tout public.

**Disclamer**: Tout à J.K Rowling, et la chanson, « Poupée Chérie » est de Ina-Ich. L'histoire est de moi.

**Résumé**: Pansy se fie à sa poupée le jour de son mariage, n'ouvrant pas ses yeux au bonheur qu'elle a juste devant elle. Mais il suffit parfois qu'on nous dise la vérité pour que les œillères détachent.

**Mot de l'auteur**: Bof... voilà merci XD enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>[Regarde maman comme je joue bien à la poupée<br>Je vais la coiffer, la maquiller  
>Je vais l'habiller, la promener, pour la montrer à ces messieurs<br>Aux sourires baveux]**

Je me réveille, d'après ma montre il est près de 9h. La place à côté de moi est vide, mais demain elle ne le sera pas.

Oui, car aujourd'hui, je me marie.

Ah au fait, je suis Pansy Parkinson, future, Pansy Malfoy.

Ce nom vous parle? Pas étonnant, il est connu de tout le monde sorcier.

Bien sûr, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde, ma belle famille est top, la robe que je vais bientôt enfiler est au sommet de la beauté et de l'élégance et bien sûr, mon fiancé est l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé.

Je vais à la salle de bain, me lave, sèche mes cheveux et retourne dans ma chambre.

Je découvre Narcissa, ma belle-mère, tout sourire.

« Je vais t'aider à te préparer, Pansy chérie.

Merci. »

Je laisse tomber ma serviette, enfile des sous-vêtements d'un blanc trop éclatant à mon goût et me laisse pomponner. La robe mise, je ne sais plus où se trouvent mes pieds car ils sont perdu sous les longueurs du tissu immaculé.

Le temps de me faire coiffer par les mains experte de Narcissa, je prends dans mes mains Félicia, ma poupée. Je l'ai depuis que je suis petite, c'est ce qu'on se transmet de mère en fille dans ma famille.

Je l'ai toujours aimé, j'ai beaucoup joué avec elle, imaginant ma vie à travers ses gestes.

**[Un jour je lui trouverai le parfait Ken  
>Il faudra qu'il lui prouve combien il l'aime<br>Un beau mariage, trois enfants sages et une grosse carte bleue  
>Oh ils seront heureux]<strong>

Oui, à travers elle, je n'étais pas que Pansy Parkinson, Sang Pur et tout ce qui va avec. J'étais Pansy, heureuse et libre.

Vous aussi vous avez eu ce genre de jeu, la poupée toute mignonne qui a une belle maison, avec un beau mari qui l'aime à en crever, des enfants intelligents qui finissent Ministre de la Magie, Auror d'élite, Champion de Quidditch et j'en passe...

Et bien moi aussi. Et je me voyais être Pansy, dans le beau Manoir des Malfoy, mariée à Draco entourée de nos enfants, vivant une vie merveilleuse à faire jalouser tout le pays et plus encore.

**[C'est ainsi que je joue ta vie  
>Ma petite poupée chérie<br>C'est ainsi que je joue ta vie  
>Ma petite poupée chérie]<br>**

Je regarde dans le miroir et y voit ma belle-mère, occupée à coiffer mes longs cheveux bruns en un savant chignon dont elle seule à le secret.

Je vois bien qu'elle s'amuse, elle aussi, à sa manière, elle joue à la poupée...

Avec moi.

Je suis sa petite poupée.

C'est de ses mains que commence mon futur.

La coiffure qu'elle me fait sera défaite par les mains du fils qu'elle a mis au monde.

**[Les années passent et ma poupée tombe en ruine  
>Son salaud de Ken a prit une autre copine<br>Le nouveau modèle à grosses mamelles  
>Qu'on trouve dans tous les magazines<br>Siliconées d'usines]**

Alors je pense à mon avenir.

Dans quelques minutes je serais une autre personne.

Je déménagerai.

Je vivrai avec mon mari.

Nous aurons des enfants ou plutôt un, comme ça se fait chez le Malfoy.

Il grandira et nous serons heureux.

Quand il aura 5 ans, je devrai lui expliquer que Maman quitte Papa.

Parce que Papa ne l'aime plus, ne l'aime pas, ne l'a même peut être jamais aimé.

Alors je partirai, regardant mon fils grandir dans les bras d'une autre femme qui n'est pas et ne sera jamais sa mère.

Cette espèce de poupée gonflable.

Mais je m'en fiche, parce que je sais que comme moi, il s'en lassera.

Un jouet reste un jouet.

N'en faisons pas un drame.

**[Alors maman dis moi comment finissent les poupées  
>Quand elles sont trop vieilles pour faire rêver<br>Leurs vieux corps usés, raccommodés, finissent dans les boites à souliers  
>Non je ne veux plus jouer]<br>**

Me voilà prête, il est l'heure. J'enfile mes hauts talons et nous descendons. Je suis menée jusqu'au jardin aménagé pour l'occasion. Mon père me prend le bras et me conduit jusqu'à l'autel où m'attend Draco, magnifique dans son costume blanc.

J'ai toujours dis que le blanc lui allait le mieux.

Mon destin est scellé depuis un moment.

Si j'avais voulu reculer, ce n'étais pas maintenant que j'aurai dû le faire mais il y a des années quand on m'a dit «Tu seras la femme de l'héritier Malfoy».

Maintenant il est trop tard.

Mais est-ce que je le regrette?

Si c'est le cas, le sourire qui fend mon visage fin ne le montre pas.

Ni mon cœur qui bat.

Je suis en face de l'homme de ma vie.

L'homme avec qui je vais construire ma vie.

**[C'est ainsi que je joue ta vie**  
><strong>Ma petite poupée chérie<strong>  
><strong>C'est ainsi que je joue ta vie<strong>  
><strong>Ma petite poupée chérie]<strong>

Le prêtre dépêché pour l'occasion récite son sermon, racontant certains passages de nos vie, évoquant nos parents, contant nos louanges, nous bénissant et finalement nous déclarant mari et femme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Lui aussi, il joue avec nous comme avec des poupées.

Il décide de notre futur.

Décide que notre union sera éternelle.

Décide que nous allons être fidèles.

Décide que nous nous soutiendrons

Que ce soit dans la joie, dans la tristesse, dans la santé ou quand nous serons à l'article de la mort.

Peut être n'avons nous pas la même vision de mon futur.

Le sien semble idéaliste, idyllique, utopique.

J'espère qu'il a raison, qu'il chassera le futur sombre et fataliste que je me suis imaginée.

**[Regarde maman comme je joue bien à la poupée  
>Je vais me coiffer, me maquiller<br>Je vais m'habiller et me ranger dans cette vieille boite à souliers  
>Où l'on va m'oublier]<strong>

Je sors de mes pensées quand les lèvres de Draco se posent doucement sur les miennes et que ses bras encerclent ma taille tendrement et que tout le monde applaudit.

Il est très bon acteur, je trouve.

Tu aurais pu garder tes faux élans d'amour pour toi, mon cher.

Il ne m'a jamais dit «je t'aime» ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Il a intérêt de me le dire le jour au je donnerai naissance à son héritier.

Nous nous joignons à la foule des invités, recevant des myriades de vœux de bonheur, à moitié sincères à moitié hypocrites.

Si vous saviez le nombre de femmes qui me tuent du regard.

Mon cœur de Serpentard se targe de fierté.

Au moins ça, ça ne partira pas.

**[Regarde maman comme je joue bien à la poupée]  
><strong>

A mon tour j'endosse ce rôle d'épouse.

Revêt le visage de la femme hautaine.

Couve mon tout jeune mari d'un regard soumis.

**[Ma petite poupée chérie]**

Je m'éloigne de la foule et remonte dans ma chambre.

Félicia est là, posée sur la commode.

Je la prend et la serre dans mes bras.

« C'est à moi de prendre ta place, poupée chérie. »

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Draco.

« Pansy, un problème?

Non, j'étais juste venu vérifier mon maquillage.

Tu pleures, Pansy.

Ah.

Tu es triste?

Non, résignée.

A quoi?

A être ta poupée. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace après avoir fait tomber Félicia par terre, se brisant en morceaux qui recouvrent éparts le sol près de nous.

« Ma poupée? Si tu considères qu'être ma femme revient à être ma poupée...

C'est du pareil au même non? Tu vas faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Oui.

Tu vois.

Mais seulement si tu le veux aussi.

…

Tu t'es engagée à être ma femme, reste le jusqu'au bout.

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'héritier de la famille la plus noble qui soit que je n'ai pas pu dire non quant à ce mariage.

On avait 10 ans, Draco.

Pense bien que ma mère m'a demandé et redemandé si tu étais bien la bonne personne. »

Ma tête enfouie dans son cou, je sourie.

Finalement, se fier aux geste d'une poupée c'est le mal!

Mieux vaut se fier à son cœur d'enfant et ne pas trop réfléchir.

**[C'est ainsi que fini ma vie  
>Ma petite poupée chérie<br>C'est ainsi que fini ma vie  
>Ma petite poupée chérie]<br>**

Les années ont passé, nous avons deux très beaux enfants, intelligents et adorables.

Scorpius rêve déjà de changer tout ce système qu'il juge mauvais à pleurer en devenant Ministre de la Magie un jour.

Caryl quant à lui passe son temps entre les matchs et les entrainements...

Comme quoi, les rêves d'enfants se réalises parfois.

**[Regardes maman comme je joue bien à la poupée]**

Oui, je suis Pansy Malfoy, et je suis une jolie petite poupée chérie.

Mais j'ai ma propre volonté et je ne laisse personne m'écarter de mon bonheur.

Poupée n'est pas forcement jouet


End file.
